Together Again
by ByEmiwithlove
Summary: This was supposed to be for Valentine's, but I was too busy to upload. This is where Zane apologizes to Rikki at the cafe during Em's welcome home party. Get ready for rubies! Just a one-shot. It's a bit of a background for my other story. Heartbreak and Happiness. Please R&R! Thanks!


Cleo's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Emma is coming home! She's been away for over a year. I can't wait to see her! And what's more, Lewis is flying in to see me

for valentine's day! How romantic is that! All the way from California, just to spend Valentine's day with me! He's so sweet! He's going to be here

tomorrow. He's arriving on the same plane as Em and Ash, since they were in California last. We are planning a welcome home party for them,

but it's actually a surprise birthday party for Rikki. It was all Zane's idea. It's going to be at the café. Zane's actually been really nice since

graduation. He's come to mermaid meetings(when Rikki lets him), he's been nicer to Will(Guess he's not jealous, since he's seen Bella and him

kiss so many times at the café now), he even helps out at the monthly sleepovers(we still have them, just in case). And he's actually helpful;

letting us use the café, bringing free food(which gets him a smile and sometimes even a punch on the shoulder from Rikki), and of course, he

tries to stay all night to protect us( it reminds me of when we were 16, and Lewis was like that). Of course, we tell him he has to leave (even if

we're at Will's boat shed. then he and Will will have a guys night out, watching us girls from outside. If we're at the café though, he gets to

stay, but he has to sleep on the booth in the café rather than in the office with us.) so he camps outside. It's all Rikki's doing; as soon as she

broke up with him, he became determined to be a changed man(boy?). Even with all that change, I can't believe he's giving her a party like

this! But what is going to happen at the party, is way better than any attempt to get her back so far. Now it's up to me, Bella, and Emma, to push her

towards forgiving him. Oh, I hope she does! I didn't like Zane before, but he really is a lot nicer now. We haven't had prune juice sodas in

almost 4 years! That's something!

Two days later, The party. Rikki's P.O.V.

I am in the back seat of Lewis' new car. He got it while in America, although I don't see why he couldn't just walk to wherever. Bella and Will are sitting beside

me, squishing their faces together. Yuck. Cleo is in the passenger's seat, of course, and hanging onto Lewis' arm while he's trying to drive. He keeps leaning

over to kiss her, which causes me to yell at him to keep his eyes on the road and not on Cleo. She just giggled when I said that, and he laughed and looked at

me through the mirror and said, "You're just jealous, Rikki, because you don't have anyone to kiss on." That was unnecessary. I smacked him on the head and

turned away. Bella stopped pashing Will, and looked at me sympathetically. "Hey guys. Enough of that, Lewis. Or you won't be returning to America. It's okay

Rikki. We'll stop kissing." She said, trying to be nice and not hurt my feelings. "We will?" Asked Will. Bella elbowed him and he sat up and coughed. "I mean of

course we will." He said uneasily. "It's okay guys." I said with a sigh. But they did stop kissing or the rest of the trip. and though I didn't let them see, I was

relieved. Lewis is partly right; I do miss having someone. But I'm okay. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. We pull up to the café. I don't go there often

anymore, but I do walk by when no one is watching; to see how it's going. I mean, it is my café. Or, was. I look at Bella and Cleo strangely because they both

have these cheesy grins on their faces. Then they catch Lewis' eye, and he has the same smile. What are they up to?

Emma's P.O.V.

Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, And these two I'd hardly met, named Be- I think it was Belle? And the boy's name is Will. Anyways, They walked though the door of the café,

and I ran to hug them. "Hey guys!"I shout, hugging each one. I'm so happy to see everyone. Us girls have scheduled a sleepover to catch up next week. That

should be fun. For now, I'm going to enjoy watching Rikki's face when she finds out Zane planned all this for her. How romantic, right? So That Belle girl gets on

stage with Lewis, and begins to perform. I'll admit, she's really good. She's singing 'I Believe'. A song that she apparently wrote. Lewis is up there, smashing

the drums like when we were kids. Cleo is dancing her heart away, staring at Lewis, who is winking at her. Ahh, young love. Zane is at the counter, serving

food and juices. He looks like he's going crazy, so Ash is going to give him a hand. I guess Zane and Rikki broke up while I was away. The story according to

Rikki, is that they had been drifting away, then he kissed some girl( Typical Zane. How did she not see that coming) named, I think it started with an 'S'. That

was the last straw for her, and she broke up with him. Good for her, I thought. Until I saw the look in her eyes. She still loves him; even if she won't admit it. Oh!

I think it's time for the speech! Better take a seat, and help Cleo reel in Rikki. I go up to the table where Cleo is trying to convince Rikki to come to the front. I

step in and tell her we're going to the front. She doesn't argue, but follows me; Cleo behind her. We sit down beside that girl, Belle. Lewis comes and sits by

Cleo, and Will beside Belle, Ash then comes and sits beside me. Okay; Lets give Rikki a party she'll never forget!

Zane's P.O.V.

Rikki's here. She's sat down, it's time to make my big speech and win the girl of my dreams back. I step onto the stage, nod to Nate who is standing in the

back, ready with the streamers. It's finally time. This is the moment. It's now or never. "Rikki, I know you think this is a welcome home party for Emma and Ash,

But it's not. Happy birthday. I know you don't like all the cheese and fluff, so I'm going to cut to the chase. Rikki, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. I should have

listened to you, been there for you. I know you'll probably never accept me. You'll find some hot guy and ride off with him. But Rikki, I love you. I love you more

with each passing hour, and with every ounce of myself I wish I had never hurt you. I know you'll probably forget about me and what we had eventually. But I'll

never forget. The good times; the bad ones too. I'll never get over you, Rikki. I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I love you. No, I know I won't. You're my

everything. The air I breathe, and the sun and stars and The whole moon. When it's full and beautiful. just like you. I will never be good enough for you, and

neither will anyone else. You are so perfect to me. Every day, I'm reminded why I fell in love with you. You've given me too many chances already, and I know

that now. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for being jealous, sorry for lying to you, sorry for kissing Sophie. I'm sorry for all that and everything

else I did. I'm sorry, Rikki, but I will always chase you. Because I can't get you out of my head; i can't let you go. Get one thing straight, Rikki. I. Love. You. And .

I'm. So. Sorry. " I finished and hung my head. Cleo and Bella practically pushed Rikki on stage. "That was two things." She said weakly. I laughed. I laughed till I

was red in the face. Rikki made me sit down and drink a glass of water because I was laughing so hard. "Zane, I'm not perfect, and there is absolutely no way I

will forget you. Or us." She said in a whispery voice. I got onto one knee and opened a box which held a ruby ring. "Here. please take me back." I said, sliding

the ring onto her finger. She only nodded, and I realized she was trying not to cry. I held her hand a moment longer before hugging her tightly. I even saw a

tear trickle before she brushed it away. "I love you too." She said, loud enough for Perth to hear us. Nate let the streamers go, and she gave me a playfully

annoyed look that said, 'you know I hate cheesy stuff'. but I didn't care. I had Rikki again. My beautiful mermaid; mine again.

Rikki's P.O.V.

Wow, that was so heartfelt, and he said sorry! Okay, I kinda had to forgive him. I had been trying to deny it, but I loved him too. Now we're fixed. Glued back

together. Not perfect, but alright. Now I will go see what Bella and Em are staring at each other for. Strange, those two. Will is trying to get Bella to dance or

something, and Ash is calling Emma from the kitchen. Cleo is with Lewis, pashing again. Zane is pulling me down the steps, and that elevator music is playing.

You know, when Zane and I had our first real kiss that didn't end up with him in the ER. He pulls me close, and we dance; remembering our time together. And

thinking of the good times to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N This was supposed to be for Valentine's day, but I was too busy to post it. "I Believe" Is by Indiana Evens. ( Bella and her are the same so...) Anyways, yah. Here is my story. Hope you like it! Reviews always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
